Jasper engaña a Alice?
by Mary Vulturi
Summary: hahahaha Leean Jasper engaña a Alice? Es gay? Omg hahaha


**_Los personajes de Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos xD _**

* * *

**Jasper POV**

[ en el consultorio del Psicólogo ]

-Todo comenzó una mañana en la que Nessie estaba viendo la tele; estaba viendo un programa extraño en el cual estaba lleno de colores y pequeños mensajes subliminales que solo mi gran intelecto superior logro captar. Nessie aparentaba la edad de 5 años cuando paso lo que paso. – Dije hablando con el Dr. Lennon; quien tambien era un vampiro al corriente de la situación de los Cullen.

-Bien Jasper, el primer paso es aceptarlo-dijo el Dr.

-Pero Doctor son cosas increíblemente anti-yo- después de eso Jasper dijo un monton de cosas en aleman, que no comprendio el dr.- no puedo pensar en eso Alice es la unica- recitaba una y otra vez.

-Hijo, Jasper, tu bien sabes que en las emociones nadie manda-repetia el Doc.

[ en casa de Los Cullen ]

Jasper daba vueltas y vueltas, Alice sabia que algo habia pasado mas no que paso.

-Jasper puedes decirme que te pasa-dijo Alice

-Alice, cielo, duendecilla mia- respire profundo antes de darle la noticia de que Yo Jasper Hale estaba enamorandome de. . .

-Jasper- Alice me silencio con un beso. Gracias al cielo aun no podia ver lo que iba a decirle debido a que aun no deciadia la manera de decirlo.- te amo – me dijo Alice después del beso.

-Alice- la sente en la sala tomando entre mis manos las sullas- hay algo que debes saber- dije en tono firme y sereno, sentia la ansiedad de Alice-lo que pasa es que, ammmm, me gusta alguien mas- dije mirandole a los ojos. Alice quedo plasmada sin saber que decir, ella jamas se lo habia esperado; ella tomo una postura de tener una vision y yo me preocupe.

-¡¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?!- Alice solo un gran grito.

-Alice, pequeña mia- dije

-Jasper Withlock Hale, ¿qué ha pasado?- dijo ella.

-Alice, amor solo es un gusto-me defendi-

-Si, tal vez pero Jasper, que te guste- tomo una gran bocanada de aire y dijo el nombre-Steve Burns; el dueño de Blue la perrita que deja pistas- grito furica-¡ES ILOGICO!, ni lo conoses.-no lograba mirarme a los ojos.

-ammm De hecho si- dije

-¿Cómo?- Alice estaba Furiosa

-Alice si yo lo conosco, fueron a Seattle y fui a verlo, consegui boletos a camerinos- dije orgulloso- Emmett me acompaño- me rei de solo recordarlo, tambien fue el sobrino de Mike Newton,- reocordaba el momento, en cuanto entro Edward con Bella de la mano y Nessie en sus hombros, este logro carcajearse pero con mi super don le baje los animos, asi que mejor se fueron a jugar al patio trasero, con el perro faldero de Jacob Black de faldita, apesto la casa- Alice… - le rogue.

-No Jasper- dijo ella

-Bueno entonces no te dare lo que te traje- dije pensando en la nueva joyeria de Carolina Herrera que le consegui hoy. Emmett & Rosalie aparecieron junto con Carlisle y Esme, Alice en cuanto los vio fue a contarles el secreto, mientras ella y los demas se burlaban de mi, me puse a pensar.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - F l a s h b a c k - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Día nublado en Seattle, perfecto para salir a pasear por alli, pense en volver a casa hasta que vi, lo mejor de mi vida, y no era Alice vestida de enfermera, era algo mucho mejor, Las Pistas de Blue en vivo, al fin veria a Steve en persona.

Me diriji al teatro en cuanto vi el anuncio, iba en el carro hablando con Emmett, el me acompañaria a verlo, el ama los programas infantiles y aparte debia de hacer un trabajo para la "universidad" a la que estaba asistiendo, esta vez estaba estudiando Comunicaciones.

Vi a Newton por alli junto con su sobrino, y ese dia me senti un buen samaritano asi que lo invite-al sobrino de Mike- a ver la funcion con Emmett & conmigo, Mike enseguida acepto y nos fuimos al Show.

Vimos el espectaculo y después pasamos a los camerinos.

Steve era la mejor persona del mundo, tan gracioso y gentil, Emmett le llamo gay y el se la paso haciendo entrevistas al publico y a los trabajadores del teatro. El sobrino de Mike Newton estaba con los actores tomandose fotos, el estaba bien.

-¿y bien Jasper?-Me pregunto Steve, mientras tomabamos algo en su camerino- ¿hay algo que quieras saber?-

-La verdad no, yo simplemente-dije avergonzado-queria conocerte.

-Ahhhhh-dijo el bebiendo un poco de té. Asentí con la cabeza.

Unas horas, un Emmett fastidiado, un niño dormido y un Jasper enamorado, regresamos a casa y todo el camino de regreso hable con Steve. Antes de dejar al niño con Mike decidimos hacer unas competencias, el y yo, cantando e imitando a Steve & Blue… Emmett de juez.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - F l a s h b a c k - e n d s- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-Ha ha ha-rei simplemente de recordarlo.

Edward lo vio y rio conmigo.

**Luego les subo la Otra partee digaan que taaL && dejenn suu Review...:D**


End file.
